htgawmfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Línea de Tiempo en la serie
Este artículo esta dedicado a la línea del tiempo que representa cronológicamente los eventos que ocurren en la serie desde 1983 hasta el año actual en la serie, 2017. __TOC__ *El Sr. Nate Lahey es arrestado por posesión de drogas. ---- 'Noviembre' 26 de noviembre *A finales del año Bonnie Winterbottom da a luz a su bebé. **Robert y Julie Winterbottom llevan al bebé al Hospital St. Lincoln. **Poco después, Julie regresa al hospital y se robó al bebé. ---- 'Mayo' *'14 de mayo': Vivian Maddox da luz a su hijo, Gabriel, resultado de su matrimonio con Sam. thumbInserta el enlace aqui 'Septiembre' *'14 de septiembre': Julie es arrestada por entrar a una casa, donde hay un niño de la edad del bebé de Bonnie. Archivo:Informe-de-Julie-506.png ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Junio' 'Julio' 'Agosto' 'Septiembre' *Inician las clases del primer semestre de leyes en Middleton para Connor Walsh, Michaela Pratt, Laurel Castillo, Asher Millstone y Wes Gibbins. Temporada 1, Episodio 1: "Pilot". *Annalise Keating contrata a los Keating 5 para trabajar los casos en su firma. *Annalise y sus estudiantes defienden a Gina Sadowski, que es acusada de intento de homicidio. Caso de La Asesina del Aspirina *El cuerpo sin vida de Lila Stangard es encontrado en el techo de Kappa Kappa Theta. *Nate termina su relación con Annalise después de que lo usara para ganar un caso. Temporada 1, Episodio 2: "It's All Her Fault". *Annalise y su equipo representan a Max St. Vincent. El Homicidio de Marjorie St. Vincent. *Annalise descubre que Sam la estaba engañando con Lila. *Se realiza una autopsia a Lila. *Rebecca esconde el celular de Lila Stangard en el baño del Apartamento de Wes. *Rebecca Sutter es arrestada. ---- 'Octubre' *Annalise y su equipo defienden a Paula Murphy por cargos de terrorismo. Caso de Elena Aguilar. *Michaela descubre el pasado de su prometido, Aiden Walker con Connor Walsh. *Laurel conoce a Khan en una fiesta. Temporada 1, Episodio 3: "Smile, or Go to Jail". *Wes Gibbins intenta ayudar a Rebecca a salir de prisión, y es atrapado por fingir ser un abogado. *Annalise decide defender a Rebecca Sutter en el caso de Lila Stangard. *Rebecca confiesa que cometió el asesinato de Lila, aunque no es cierto. *Annalise y su equipo trabajan en el caso de Marren Trudeau. Los Topos de Trudeau. *Rebecca sale bajo fianza gracias a Annalise, y ella comienza a confiar en Wes. Temporada 1, Episodio 4: "Let's Get to Scooping". *Oliver termina con Connor al descubrir que este se acostó con Paxton. *Wes le entrega a Annalise el teléfono de Lila Stangard. *Annalise confirma sus sospechas de que Sam se estaba acostando con Lila, y lo confronta al respecto. ---- 'Noviembre' 'Diciembre' 12 de diciembre *Los Keating 5 se encuentran en los bosques de Middleton para hablar sobre el asesinato. Wes les muestra el troféo lleno de sangre y convence a los demás de volver a la mansión Keating por el cadáver de Sam. *Un Policía de Campus sorprende a los jóvenes, pero ellos logran distraerlo para que no vea que están sacando a Sam envuelto en una alfombra. *Michaela y los demás descubren que Frank esta llamando a Laurel y la cuestionan. *Los chicos queman el cuerpo de Sam en el bosque. ---- 'Enero' *Eventos de episodios 1x12 a 1x15. Temporada 1, Episodio 15: "It's All My Fault". 'Febrero' *Oliver es diagnosticado con VIH. 'Marzo' 'Abril' 'Mayo' 'Junio' 'Julio' 'Agosto' 'Septiembre' 'Octubre' 'Noviembre' 'Diciembre' ---- 'Enero' 'Febrero' 'Marzo' 'Abril' 'Mayo' *Temporada 4, Episodio 12: "Ask Him About Stella". 'Septiembre' *Los Keating 4 comienzan su tercer y último año en la Universidad de Middleton. Temporada 5, Episodio 1: "Your Funeral". *Gabriel Maddox comienza a estudiar en la Universidad de Middleton. *Annalise vuelve a dar clases, y comienza a trabajar en Caplan & Gold. **Connor, Laurel, Michaela y Gabriel comienzan a trabajar en la clínica legal de C&G con Annalise. *Oliver, Connor, Laurel y Michaela se van a vivir juntos a la Casa de los Keating 4. **Oliver y Connor comienzan a ahorrar para su boda. *Nate comienza a investigar al hijo de Bonnie. *Frank investiga a Gabriel Maddox y mantiene informada a Eve Rothlo. *Bonnie se acerca a Ronald Miller para descubrir si sabe algo que Denver sabía. *Asher Millstone consigue un trabajo como interno legal en la Oficina de Fiscales tras no haber entrado a la clase de Annalise. Temporada 5, Episodio 2: "Whose Blood is That?". *Bonnie y Miller comienzan una relación. *Gabriel Maddox se muda al Apartamento de Rebecca. **Frank instala cámaras de seguridad en dicho apartamento. *Se lleva a cabo el caso de Nanda Hashim. Caso de Nanda Hashim. **Annalise gana la primera apelación de su demanda colectiva. *Laurel convence a Emmett de que su madre es quien acuso a su padre ante el FBI para ayudar a Tegan. **Christopher Castillo es admitido en la guardería de Caplan & Gold. ---- 'Octubre' *Annalise y Caplan & Gold defienden a Niles Harrington, un ejecutivo psicopata. Caso de Niles Harrington *La Gobernadora Birkhead obliga a los estudiantes de Keating a tomar examenes de ética para continuar trabajando en los casos de la demanda colectiva. Temporada 5, Episodio 3: "The Baby Was Never Dead". *Frank descubre una identificación falsa de Gabriel. *Nate le revela a Annalise todo sobre su investigación. *Bonnie y Ronald Miller tienen su primera discusión sobre su antigua relación con Asher. *Miller contrata a Asher Millstone como interno, bajo un periodo de prueba. *Oliver y Laurel comienzan a sospechar sobre Frank y su investigación hacia Gabriel. Temporada 5, Episodio 4: "It's Her Kid". **Ellos descubren que Gabriel atacó a un doctor que le prescribía medicación a su madre. *Emmett Crawford y Tegan Price logran hacer que Ruth Stevenson contrate a C&G. *Annalise y sus estudiantes piden una moción para el caso del Sr. Nate Lahey. Caso del Sr. Nathaniel Lahey *Annalise le revela a Bonnie que su bebé podría estar vivo. *Se lleva a cabo el juicio del Sr. Nathaniel Lahey. Temporada 5, Episodio 5: "It Was the Worst Day of My Life". **Annalise gana el caso, y el Sr. Lahey será trasladado a un hospital psiquiátrico. *Bonnie intenta lidiar con la revelación sobre su hijo. **Ella y Ronald Miller van a casa de Julie Winterbottom. *La Gobernadora Birkhead organiza una reunión con Annalise para conocerla. *Michaela y Asher organizan la despedida de soltero de Connor y Oliver. *Gabriel comienza a acercarse a Laurel, y ella confronta a Frank sobre la verdadera identidad de su compañero de clase. ---- 'Noviembre' *Lynne Birkhead le ofrece a Annalise un trabajo para liderar el Proyecto de Defensa Justa. Temporada 5, Episodio 6: "We Can Find Him". **Annalise logra convencer a Birkhead de que indulte al Sr. Lahey, y ella accede solo si la profesora acepta el empleo. **Annalise renuncia a Caplan & Gold, a pesar de que Emmett intenta convencerla de lo contrario. *Bonnie descubre que su hermana enterró vivo a su bebé en un bosque. *Pam Walsh y Joanna Hampton visitan a sus hijos para preparar la boda. **Connor y Oliver deciden tener su boda en una iglesia. **Oliver le revela a su madre sobre su diagnóstico de VIH positivo. *Gabriel le revela a Laurel que sabe sobre la muerte de Wes, y ella lo encuentra sospechoso. *El Sr. Nathaniel Lahey es asesinado por unos guardias antes de salir de prisión. ---- 'Diciembre' *La muerte del Sr. Nathaniel Lahey, es descartada como homicidio justificable ya que supuestamente él atacó a una de los guardias durante su transportación. Temporada 5, Episodio 7: "I Got Played". *Ronald Miller que abra una investigación judicial sobre la muerte de Nathaniel. **El jurado coincide con que fue un homicidio justificable. *Birkhead le informa a Annalise que su Proyecto de Defensa Justa será cancelado. **Birkhead le revela a Annalise que sabe sobre su intento de adopción. *Annalise logra conseguir su antiguo trabajo de vuelta en Caplan & Gold, con ayuda de Tegan. **Annalise le promete a Emmett Crawford ayudarlo a resolver su problema de mala conducta. *Annalise también recae en su adicción al alcohol. *Connor y Oliver reservan la Iglesia St. Claire para su boda. *Bonnie descubre a Laurel y Frank espiando a Gabriel Maddox, y ambos le revelan sobre la verdadera identidad de Maddox. *Michaela y Gabriel tienen sexo. 15 de diciembre *La Boda de Oliver Hampton y Connor Walsh se lleva a cabo. Temporada 5, Episodio 8: "I Want to Love You Until the Day I Die". Noche de la Boda *Asher Millstone y Pam Walsh tienen un momento juntos en el estacionamiento de la boda. *Frank descubre que Gabriel sabe que es el hijo de Sam Keating, y le revela esto a Annalise. *Nate descubre que Miller hizo una llamada a la prisión la noche que murió su padre. *Nate golpea a Miller y lo deja al borde de la muerte. Bonnie termina con la vida del Fiscal Interino. 16 de diciembre *Annalise habla con Gabriel sobre su matrimonio con Sam, y le cuenta la versión pública del porque Wes asesinó a Sam. Temporada 5, Episodio 9: "He Betrayed Us Both". *Nate se encarga del cadáver de Ronald Miller con su auto. *Bonnie se hace una coartada para la noche ordenando una pizza. **Bonnie le cuenta a Frank sobre Ronald y Frank le cuenta a ella sobre Gabriel Maddox. *Los Keating 4 y Oliver descubren quién es Gabriel en realidad. **Michaela les dice que vio sangre en la pierna de Bonnie, y piensan que la sangre es de Gabriel. *Eventos de 5x10. Temporada 5, Episodio 10: "Don't Go Dark on Me". 17–24 de diciembre *Eventos de 5x10. *Eventos de 5x11. Temporada 5, Episodio 11: "Be the Martyr". *Eventos de 5x12. Temporada 5, Episodio 12: "We Know Everything". 25 de diciembre *Eventos de 5x13. Temporada 5, Episodio 13: "Where Are Your Parents?". ---- ---- Referencias